The Good Ol' Ed
"The Good Ol' Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 4 and the 91st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds' home-made time capsule cooks up some memorable moments from the past. Plot Eddy is busy practicing for when he's older and by the look of things he'll need all the practicing he can put in if he's ever going to learn how to shave properly. Unfortunately though, it looks like he's not going to be getting much time to improve his skills today for who has just rumbled into his bedroom but none other than big Ed himself. Ed's on the hunt for articles from the Eds' collective past and he's not going to be put off by the fact that what he's finding here are all Eddy's personal possessions, before he knows what's what it's all Eddy can do to follow in Ed's wake and see what this is all about. Well what it's all about in fact is that Double D has decided to make a time capsule for the three of them, his idea being that they each put in a few precious objects and then bury them. Then, many years down the line when they're all grown up they dig up their treasures and wallowing in childhood nostalgia. Despite his earlier sourness, Eddy's soon enjoying himself and in fact there's no need to wait till they're all grown up for the Eds are reminiscing the past right now and though some of it looks very familiar there are certain things we've never seen them up to before. From hypnotizing wheels to unstoppable hiccups, from a journey to the past to Canadian Squirt Guns and from Fad Freaky to a giant pancake what Ed remembers, the boys bring their past back to life with delight. Eventually though all good things have to come to an end and besides, Eddy's convinced that Ed made up that one about the pancake. In fact he's had enough of flashbacks and time capsules altogether but with everything he touches and everything he does he only jogs his pals' memories some more. It's intolerable! Eddy's done with raking up the past and all he wants right now is to have it buried along with that time capsule and by the look in his eyes, his friends too if they don't shut up! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': covered in scratches as he's 'shaving' with a disposable razor "Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?" ---- *'Edd': "I wonder what Nazz will remember of us when she's older?" Eddy: "That you looked like an idiot and how could she've let a hunk like me get away." D snickers and walks back to the capsule ---- *'Jonny': the dinosaur with Plank "Neato! We've been swallowed alive, buddy!" Double D inside the dinosaur Edd: "Well, uh, hello, Jonny." thumping from outside the dinosaur by Eddy ---- *'Eddy': hitting Ed with the fish he used to duel Rolf "I hate clip shows!" Edd: "Eddy! You stop right there, mister!" ---- *'Ed': Double D and opens his mouth, yells to Double D's 'hiccups' "I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn!" Edd: away from Ed and lands on Eddy "Malice me with a shoehorn?!" twice with head breaking through floor ---- *'Edd': "You probably just weren't paying attention at time Ed, but I'm sure Eddy remembers." Eddy: "In an another life, windbag." ---- *''a flashback, Edd with the hiccups is blowing into a paper bag'' Edd: "Hiccup! sharpens one of his three hairs with his teeth Oh my." stabs the bag with his sharp hair and sends Edd flying back into a wall Eddy: head appears on-screen next to Edd "There, they're gone." Ed: "Hiccups have left the building Eddy." ''Edd: "Hiccup!" switches pop out of the wall Eddy: "Strong hiccups." Ed: Edd over to Eddy "Quick Eddy do something! Double D is gonna-!" Edd: "Hiccup!" Ed: "-explode!" Eddy on Double D and then sits on Eddy covering his ears Eddy: "Ed you idiot, this ain't gonna get rid of the hiccups!" Edd: "Hiccup!" flys into the roof and Eddy bounces off Edd Eddy: "Ow."'' Trivia/Goofs *[[Fourth Wall Breaks of Ed, Edd n Eddy|'Fourth Wall Breaks']]: Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "As though it were only 2nd season", since the Canadian Squirt Gun was in the season two episode "Know it All Ed". Also, Eddy gives his hatred to clip shows by breaking the 4th wall and saying "I hate clip shows!" *When Ed knocked Edd and Eddy to the ground, they didn't hit the ground until Ed finished his sentence. *If the flashbacks, Ed's Time Travel Service, the unstoppable hiccups, and the giant pancake actually exist, it is implied largely by each one that the respective forgetful Eds have forgotten because of being banged up even more then they are usually. *None of the flashbacks aside from the last one do not appear in other episodes. *This episode has elements of a clip show, where the Eds have many items from past episodes: the Canadian squirt gun from "Know it All Ed", the hypnotizing wheel from "Look Into My Eds", Fad Freaky from "It's Way Ed", the fish from "Dueling Eds", and the ice pack from "Flea-Bitten Ed". **However, unlike most clip shows, this particular episode does not play scenes from past episodes. *Ed seems to be immune to the grease that stained Double D, as he skated across the griddle and came out with his clothes unstained, while Double D had so much grease on him, he squeezed some out of his hat. *The Kids probably thought Eddy dropped the batter since they were not watching who dumped the pancake batter on them. *When Ed is in Eddy's flashback trying to scare Edd's hiccups away, he says that he will "malice Edd with a shoehorn". However, malice is a noun, meaning he would have said "I will cause malice," or something to that level. However, let's not forget that this is Ed speaking here. *When Double D reminded Eddy of the fish he used to duel Rolf, you can tell it was a different color than the other episode. *The Eds and Nazz are the only people to appear outside of flashbacks in this episode while the kids only appear inside the flashbacks. *''"Dueling Eds"'' is the only episode from the third season that was recalled. The others were from the first and second seasons. *Edd recalls when Eddy used his fish to duel with Rolf in the third season episode "Dueling Eds". It seems that Eddy has learned how to use it properly by this time, as he hit Ed square on the head and chased his friends around with it towards the end of the episode, while in Dueling Eds he seemed to have no clue on how to use it. *Eddy recalls the Rocket Car from the second season episode "Ready, Set, Ed". *The remote control from the time machine also controlled the El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed". *Ed thought that the icebag that Edd put on him was from "Rent-a-Ed", while in reality, it was from "Flea-Bitten Ed". *Even though Edd said the T-Rex didn't live in the Triassic, none of the species seen had evolved yet. *A lot of the scam "Ed's Time Travel Service" parodies the Universal Studios' animatronic ride Jurassic Park, especially the fake dinosaurs. *When Jonny is riding the Triceratops, he exclaims "Twenty-Three Skidoo!", a cry yelled by early twentieth-century policemen when gusts of wind near the Flatiron Building on 23rd Street in New York (hence the name), blew up women's skirts, revealing their legs (which were seldom seen at the time). *Although, the Hypnotizing wheel appears, the Psychology Manual doesn't appear at all. Most likely Double D kept the Psychology Manual. *This is the second episode in which a dinosaur-related scam has been seen. The first was in "An Ed Too Many". *The Kankers were absent in this episode. They were also unseen in all of the flashbacks. *Kevin, Sarah and Rolf did not speak in this episode, but appeared in a flashback. *Eddy mentions the fake jewelery in High Heeled Eds and Edd mentions them borrowing eggs from Rolf in Who, What, Where, Ed. *The time machine is similar to the TARDIS from the Doctor Who series. Items in the Capsule Below is a list of some of the more famous items put into the time capsule from previous episodes. *Eddo from "Sir Ed-a-Lot" *A Canadian Squirt Gun from "Know it All Ed" *The Fad Freaky suit from "It's Way Ed" *The fish said to be the one Eddy used to duel with Rolf from "Dueling Eds" *The Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds" *Edd's labeler and his plastic skull. *The remote control for the time machine. *The pitcher used to cure Edd's hiccups. *The spatula for the giant pancake. Gallery File:Eddysgiantpancake.jpg|''Keep your mitts off my pancake!!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|''Tee-hee, look at my antics, I am Kevin the primate.'' File:Rawr!.jpg|RAWR! File:Eddy_Shaving.jpg|"Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?" File:Prise.jpg|''I got a prize, Eddy!'' File:Clipshows.jpg|''I hate clip shows!'' File:Time_capsule.jpg|The time capsule. Edd-lecure-jpg.jpg|Eddy during Edd's lectures about time capsules. 507aca1e.jpg|Jonny and Jimmy in the "Time Machine". Video Hy-dzpJEv2w Good Ol' Ed Good Ol' Ed